That's It! We Are Eloping!
by Pretty Quill
Summary: One-shot. Companion piece to A Second Chance. This is how Harry and Ginny finally got married. Ypu probably need to read A Second Chance first.


**That's It! We Are Eloping!**

 **A/N:** **Companion piece to A Second Chance. I thought I'd give you a little treat for Valentine's Day. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think.**

Ginny Weasley was frustrated. She was really frustrated. And all thanks to her dear mother. One would ask why. Well, Ginny Weasley was engaged to the love of her life, Harry Potter for over two years now and they wanted to get married more than anything. So, after three months of being engaged they decided to start planning the wedding. But then Molly Weasley got involved and things went downhill from there. Her mother wanted the wedding to be over the top with half the wizarding Britain invited. Neither one of them wanted their wedding to be like that, though. They wanted something much more simple, with only friends and family.

For the past two years, she and her mother had been arguing about the bridesmaids' dresses, Molly wanted them to be pink but Ginny hated pink, Molly wanted her to wear her dress but Ginny thought that it was dreadful and she looked like overstuffed cupcake in it. Molly wanted the wedding at the Burrow but Ginny wanted to have the wedding at Potter Manor. The list went on and on and on. They had changed the date four times by now. The only thing they had managed to get for the wedding, was their wedding rings. All thanks to Fleur, who after four months of bickering had taken Harry to a very nice shop and got the rings. The thought at the moment was that you had to start from somewhere. Though Fleur hoped that after getting their rings everything would slowly find their way. She was wrong.

And speaking of Fleur, the young witch was supposed to meet her in five minutes for tea. Over the years, she and Fleur had become very good friends. She had realized that she actually made her brother really happy and that she herself was a very nice person. of course it took a bit for them to become such good friends, but once Ginny was told that she had helped the trio after they escaped the Malfoy Manor, she couldn't hold any grudges. She was even little Victoire's godmother. So, she got dressed and apparated over.

"Hello, Ginny." The older witch greeted her, holding baby Tori.

"Hey, Fleur. Hello, Tori. How is my baby?" she smiled warmly at her niece who babbled happily.

"She is very good. The question is how is her favorite Aunt." The French woman said.

"She is really frustrated and is about to blow up. I can't understand why I keep listening to my mother and I don't just organize my wedding how I like it and then send her the invitation! I can't deal with her anymore! I swear, next time I see Harry I am apparating him to courthouse to elope!" she ranted.

"Maybe … maybe you should." Fleur said pouring her a cup of tea.

"Fleur! You are a genius! Maybe I will. And then I won't have to explain to my mother why I look so awful in her dress." She exclaimed excited.

That was the last they spoke about weddings. They talked about anything else and gossiped a little, too. But the seed had been planted. So, once Ginny went back to Potter Manor, where she had been living for almost two years, she went to the attic where all the Potter Ladies fad store their special occasion dresses, since the 16th century. Of course, she was looking for a bit newer. Looking through dozens of dresses she finally found what she was looking for. An ivory floor length dress with an empire waist and a small belt on the waist with a bit of blink. It was perfect. Of course, she actually had to ask Harry if he wanted to elope. So, she waited until he came home.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yes, love?"

"Do you want to elope?" she asked nervously.

"What? Are you serious?" he exclaimed his eyes widening.

"Yeah, I mean we don't have to if you don't want to …" she said, but Harry cut her with a kiss.

"I want to marry you, as soon as I can. I never imagined that after two years of engagement we wouldn't have gotten married still. I'm sick of waiting. We can go and get married right now if you want to." He said looking her in the eye.

"Well, not right now. Give me two hours. I have to look my best." She said and kissed him.

"I think you look gorgeous no matter what you wear."

"You think I look sexy in your sweats Harry! I can hardly get married wearing your clothes!" she exclaimed teasingly.

"Fine. Two hours and then we are off." He stated and with one last kiss, he headed for a shower.

Ginny went to the attic and took the dress she was going to wear. She cast a freshening charm on it and placed it carefully on their bed. Then she went to have a nice long shower herself. Two hours later, she was ready. She had curl her hair which now fell down her back in big ringlets and had used a jeweled dragonfly hair clipped to keep the front hair nicely tucked on the back of her head. She had done her make up in natural colors and had worn a necklace with an emerald hanging from it, around her neck. Harry had given it to her on her latest birthday. She was ready to get married.

She met Harry on the entrance. He was wearing a very nice black suit with a white shirt and silver cufflinks. He was holding the rings in one hand the car keys to the other.

"You look … breath taking." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled blushing.

"It's the truth. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Great. We are taking the Cayenne. "he said and offered her his arm.

They went to the nearest courthouse and with the help of a couple of well-placed confudus charms they were married an hour later. They were both very happy and relieved to be finally husband and wife. So, to celebrate they went for burgers. Of course they got more than a few looks, but they didn't care. They were married. After that, Harry took her to Santorini for a quick honeymoon, before the Sunday meal at the Burrow. They were four magical days. They spent most of their time in bed, but they had time to explore the beautiful island and Harry promised to bring her back again. But it was now time to face the music. It was time to go over to the Burrow.

They returned to the Manor briefly to change clothes and then they apparated to her parents' house. They were the last to arrive. Everyone was waiting for them so they could finally eat. The men were chatting about Quidditch with Angelina, Fleur was playing with kids, Audrey was feeding little Molly and her mother with Hermione were in the kitchen planning Ginny's wedding how they liked it. Well, they were going to be disappointed. Taking Harry's hand and a deep breath, they stepped in.

"Hello, everyone!" they greeted the crowd.

"Hey guys" "About time" "We are starving!" the family said back.

"Ginevra Weasley! Where have you been? I've been trying to find you for three days, young lady!" her mother yelled.

"Well, we went to Greece for a few days." She replied casually. "What did you want?"

"What did I want? I wanted you to come here so we could choose what shade of pink we'll make the dresses in! But god forbid, you were too busy travelling to help organize your own wedding!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Oh, you mean the wedding that you won't even let me have a say in? How many times did I tell you that I hate pink and my bridal party will not wear pink?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Oh, and what pry tell they'll wear? Blue? This is a wedding Ginevra! Not some game!"

"It is my freaking wedding! I will do whatever I want! You had your wedding! This is mine! And guess what? You don't need to plan anymore!" Ginny roared.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" her mother yelled back.

"It means there will be no more wedding planning! There is no need for that anymore!" she said.

"And how are you planning on getting married, Ginevra? You'll wear jeans and have the guests in the dining room?" Mrs. Weasley mocked.

"No, mother. There will be no wedding to plan."

"What?"

"Why?"

"Harry what happened?"

"But you love each other so much!"

"Shut Up!" Harry exclaimed. "Let her continue and you will figure everything out."

"Of course. It's obvious that Harry got tired of waiting for you to make a decision and I don't blame him. Look what you've done, Ginevra!" her mother ranted.

"We are already married." Ginny exclaimed shutting her up. The whole room looked at her with wide eyes. Except for Fleur and Harry of course.

"You did what, Ginevra Molly Weasley?" Mrs. Weasley asked dangerously.

"Potter, my name is Potter now." Ginny said evenly.

"Yup, pay up, little bro!" Bill extended his hand to George.

"Damn, I was so sure she was secretly planning the whole thing!" George whined and handed Bill two galleons.

"William Weasley, you betted two galleons that your sister would elope?" Fleur asked dangerously.

"I…"

"You should have betted at least five!" she said.

"You are right!" Bill chuckled.

"You think this is funny? You sister eloped and you think this is funny?" Mrs. Weasley screamed at her sons.

"Honestly, I thought they'd run away and get married after the third time they changed the date."

"And it is your fault really." Ginny said coolly.

"And how is this my fault?"

"Had you listened to me and let me plan my own freaking wedding, nothing would have happened! We would have photos you could show off and a beautiful ceremony at the Manor. But, oh no. you had to have the wedding how you wanted. Now, we got married in a muggle courthouse and had burgers and French fries to celebrate." She said hotly.

"That was uncalled for, Ginny!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, easy for you to say! You want a wedding like that, but not me! You should have known I wouldn't stand for that!" Ginny snapped.

"That is enough, Ginevra!"

"Oh, I quite agree! Let's go, Harry." She said to her husband.

"Do you want to go to the new Italian restaurant at Oxford Street?"

"Sure. Hey, Fleur, dinner at ours tomorrow." She said over her shoulder as the newlyweds left the house.

They went to the restaurant, but stayed long enough to eat. Then, they returned to the Manor to celebrate the first night back home as husband and wife. And boy, did they celebrate.


End file.
